AEU-MA07013 Agrissa Type 13
The AEU-MA07013 Agrissa Type 13MS development chart from 'Gundam Weapons - Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Special Edition' Book (aka Agrissa, Agrissa Type 13) is a mobile armor appearing in the first season of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 that can dock with the AEU-09Y812/A al-Saachez's AEU Enact Custom Agrissa Type. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Agrissa is a large multi-legged mobile armor developed and used by the AEU during the 5th Solar Power War. Gundam 00 Japanese Official Website Profile Archived Gundam 00 English Official Website Profile'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Mechanics 1st' Book This mobile armor is an example of a 'Buddy Craft', a type of support-use carrier vehicle that primarily docks with the lower half of a mobile suit, granting it highly specialized capabilities at a mobile armor level.Mobile Suit Gundam 00N Chapter 1 While the AEU has an edge in this technology over the other factions, it was deemed that further development of the buddy craft would not confer the bloc much prestige. The Agrissa can surround an enemy machine with its six legs and deploy a powerful plasma field that causes great harm to the enemy pilot, allowing the capture of the enemy machine. It also has another powerful weapon in the form of a plasma cannon, and a special coating is applied to the mobile armor's surface for resisting its own plasma weaponry.'Mobile Suit Illustrated 2015' Book Two spike-like power receiver antennas are located on the mobile armor's top surface, they allow it to be supplied with power from the solar power generation system via microwaves, thereby supporting the Agrissa's huge energy expenditure. When flying, the mobile armor's legs are folded on the sides. 'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Archives' Book'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Data Archives' Book Originally designed to operate with a docked AEU Hellion (presumably an AEU-05/92 AEU Hellion Initium based on the time period), the Agrissa was modified to dock with the AEU-09Y812/A al-Saachez's AEU Enact Custom Agrissa Type when AEU assigned it to Ali al-Saachez (under the alias of Gary Biaggi) for the joint military exercise in the Taklamakan Desert. Due to the way the Enact Custom Agrissa Type docked with the Agrissa, it seems that only weapons on the mobile suit's upper body remain usable. The Enact Custom Agrissa Type can eject from the Agrissa if the mobile armor is disabled or destroyed. Armaments ;*Plasma Field :A weapon designed for harming the enemy pilot, allowing capture of the enemy machine. 'Mobile Suit Illustrated 2013 Edition' Book During combat, the Agrissa surrounds the enemy machine with its legs and the six circular plasma field generators, one located on the inner surface of each leg, are activated to create a field of plasma. The plasma field is accompanied by an intense electrical discharge, which presumably like those of the earlier AEU-MA0707 Agrissa Type 7, is also involved in harming the pilot. ;*Plasma Cannon :Mounted below the front portion of the Agrissa and concealed by two movable flaps when not in use, the plasma cannon's attack power is beyond what a mobile suit-sized machine is capable of. It is for attacking the enemy machine surrounded by the Agrissa’s legs, and presumably like the Agrissa Type 7's, can be used to destroy the machine. ;*Melee Claw :Each of the Agrissa's six legs has a claw for melee combat. ;*Blade Rifle :The main weapon of the docked Enact Custom Agrissa Type, it is a linear rifle with a large carbon blade that slides out of the barrel when needed. HG00 1/144 AEU-09Y812/A al-Saachez's AEU Enact Custom Agrissa Type model kit manual The blade rifle can be swung like a sword by using one of the two side grips at the rifle's rear section. Its barrel can also adopt a scissor-like form by opening to the left and right. ;*Large Sonic Blade (Plasma Sword) :A close combat weapon used by the docked Enact Custom Agrissa Type, it is mounted externally on the inner side of the left elbow joint. It is a larger version of the sonic blade, a dagger-like weapon with a blade made of super-hard carbon that can vibrate at a high frequency. An elongated blade made of plasma can also be generated around the blade, allowing the weapon to be used as a plasma sword. Special Equipment & Features ;*Linear Reflector :Located on the sides of the Agrissa's legs, they release substances that induce magnetization to immobilize the enemy machine. History The Agrissa with the docked AEU-09Y812/A al-Saachez's AEU Enact Custom Agrissa Type ambushed the GN-001 Gundam Exia as the latter withdrew from the skirmish at Taklamakan Desert, knocking it down to the ground. After surrounding the Exia with the Agrissa's six legs, Ali al-Saachez, pilot of the Enact Custom Agrissa Type, activated the mobile armor's plasma field in an attempt to kill Exia's pilot, Setsuna F. Seiei. However, the attack was stopped by the GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei, which destroyed the Agrissa unit and forced Ali to retreat in his Enact Custom Agrissa Type. Picture Gallery Ali Al-Saachez Agrissa Type.jpg|Official Art AEU Enact Agrissa Type X1.png|Agrissa's legs retracted AEU Enact Agrissa Type X0.png|Aiming with Blade Rifle Agrissataiki.jpg|Daiki Miyaga Custom (Gundam Build Fighters Try) Ms modal unit 00 09.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Notes & Trivia References External links *AEU-MA07013 Agrissa on MAHQ.net